This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This new subproject is intended to integrate packaged MMIC switches, attenuators, and phase shifters into larger multi-function MMIC assemblies to be used in the construction of heterodyne pulse ESR bridges. The whole project is a multi-stage long-term project with its initial objective to create a microwave pulse-forming unit and the later stage of development pulse control and calibration unit. Current design work has been focused on selection of the components and affordable technology. The whole project is intended to take 2-3 years for completion.